The Truth About Me
by trustingHim17
Summary: "Paul, it's time you knew the truth about me." How does Paul react? Does he run, or does he believe from the start? Read to find out! One shot.


**Hey, readers! I had this idea while reading other fanfictions (that, ironically, was not a Percy-tells-Paul) and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer is always on profile.**

Percy walked into the apartment after school. Reminiscing about the sailing trip his mom and Paul and taken him on during spring break a week ago, he grimaced as he suddenly remembered the pile of homework he had this weekend.

Dropping his stuff in his room, he wandered into the kitchen. Finding it empty, he figured he had managed to beat Paul home. His mom would be home from her book conference in a few hours. For the moment, the house was his. Percy walked back into his room, telling himself it was to start his homework, but instead he went to his dresser and took out a photo album. Thinking about last summer, in the quiet period after the battle, he used the pictures to take his mind back.

The door opened, then closed, startling Percy out of his thoughts.

"Percy?" Sally walked into the room.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing home this early?"

"We finished early. And I've been thinking. Honey, I think it's time."

"Time?"

"Percy, we need to tell Paul the truth."

He stared at her, stunned. "What?"

"You heard me. It's time for Paul to know. The war's getting closer, and if we're not careful, he's going to find out because he witnessed a monster attack."

Percy sighed deeply. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Then how do we tell him?"

"Just tell him. If he refuses to believe you, I'll back you up, and if all else fails you can show him your powers."  
"Ok," Percy sighed again. "I'm not so sure about this. What if he runs?"

"What if who runs?" said a new voice.

Sally jumped out of the doorway while Percy reached for Riptide. Then they relaxed as one when they saw who it was.

"Paul. It's just you. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Sally." He kissed her. "What if who runs?" he asked again when they finished.

"Paul, why don't we go to the kitchen? We have something we need to tell you."

As they sit down, he asks, "What's going on." Understanding dawns on his face. "Why would I run?"

Percy leaned forward, looking downright scared. "Paul, it's time for you to know the truth about me."

Paul looked mystified. "The truth about you?" he echoed. "What truth?"

Percy took a deep breath, and jumped in. "Paul, remember when my dad visited on my birthday?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you remember his name?"

"Poseidon. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Who else do you know by that name?"

Paul thought about it, but came up with nothing. "I don't know anyone else with that name."

"Yeah, you do. Paul you teach about him in your English class."

Percy nearly saw the light bulb go off above Paul's head. "The Greek god of the seas," he breathed.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." Percy said quietly.

Paul was now confused. "What?"

Percy dropped the bomb. "The Greek gods are real, and you met the Greek sea god. Paul, I'm a demigod."

Paul stared at Percy, then flicked his eyes over to Sally. He had no response to that. He kept looking back and forth between them, trying to say something.

Percy looked at Sally. "I think we broke him."

Paul finally got something out. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sally shook her head. "We're not laughing, Paul. This is serious."

He shook his head, having trouble believing it. He looked up, studying them, then said two words.

"Prove it."

The laughter in Sally's eyes and the grin on Percy's face immediately made him regret the words.

Percy looked at Sally. "Sword or water?" he asked.  
"Do water first. He might not be able to see the sword."

Percy nodded, then held out his hand toward the sink. Immediately, the faucet turned itself on, and water started gathering in the sink. There was no plug, yet the water didn't drain. When enough water to fill a basketball had accumulated, the faucet turned off and the water fashioned into a ball. The ball of water started floating toward the table where they were sitting.

Paul's jaw was dropped. He glanced at Percy, who was concentrating, and at Sally, who was laughing at his expression. He turned back to the water, which was now floating right next to his seat.

As he watched, the water started forming various shapes he recognized from mythology: Hippocampi, pegasi, Cyclopes, the Minotaur, all in incredible detail. After a few more, the water went over above Percy's head, then dropped, soaking him. A second later, however, Paul realized that while the water had dropped on him, Percy wasn't wet. He was perfectly dry.

"How?" was the only thing he could get out.

"Son of the sea god," Percy replied.

Paul shook his head, finding himself believing Percy, even though he shouldn't.

They were looking at him worriedly.

"What are you thinking?" Sally asked.

"I'm thinking I believe you, even though I shouldn't." Percy felt a huge weight leave his shoulders.

"So tell me what all this means." Paul asked. "How does this affect me?"

Percy and Sally spent the rest of the evening telling Paul about the gods, camp, why Percy disappears so often, and about the war.

Paul couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing.

And Percy? He couldn't believe Paul believed them so easily. Now they just had to prepare him for what was to come.


End file.
